Maybe I'm Right
by aikoh
Summary: Maybe he did love her, but then again, she did try to harm him. Temari questions Garaa about a pink haired girl that haunts his mind. One Shot.


**Maybe I'm Right.**

**Maybe he did like her, but then again, she did try to hurt him.Temari questions Garaa about the infamous pink hairedgirl that haunts his thoughts. **

* * *

Garaa was someone you should never mess with. Any brainless fool would know not to. Such as the boy who gives out the Sand newspaper every morning. 

**_He _**knows not to mess with Garaa.

But this story isn't about some crappy OC, it's about Garaa.

Garaas' been haunted by a ghost, a flicker of him imagination it would seem. Maybe he would he better off in a simple world where he confided himself in a bleach white room, where the walls are stained with protection and solitude.

Like Garaa would let himself lose his pride like that.

Whichever choice Garaa would decide, the taunting ghost would still plauge his thoughts. It was like an annoying fly, an annoying, pesky, stubborn, fly.

What was the ghost's identity, which plagued his thoughts at night?

What did the fly's stubborness remind him of?

Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura.

Her facial expression still remained platered in his mind.

The determine look.

She didn't care if she died.

She just wanted to protect _**him.**_

Garaa thrusted his hand out the landed an impact on the wall next to him. The shukaku glazed his eyes over the Sand country.

"Garaa sama?"

Garaa didn't answer, and sat down. He leaned his back so that he was against a wall.

"Temari...nee san."

Temari let a smile creep up on her face at this. Such a small prefix, meant so much to her.

The sand girl sta down next to Garaa and hugged her knees, she stuck her tongue out.

"Well, _**otouto**_. What it Kazekage's name may I ask, are you so worried about?" Temari questioned, she flicked off some sand on her skirt.

"Nothing," Garaa insisted.

Temari smiled.

Crap.

"You know, thinking about that leaf genin...will do you no good whatsoever," Temari bluntly pointed out.

"Haruno Sakura is not the center of my attention," Garaa insisted.

Temari smirked.

"By "leaf genin" I clearly was thinking of that thick browed boy, but a _**girl**_ you are thinking about! Clearly you are picking up the habits of a regular teenage boy!" Temari joked.

Garaa stiffened and sworn he would have taken care of Temari now if he didn't know that he couldn't.

Because she's his sister.

...and she cared for him.

Temari giggled and started to laugh.

"This is _**too**_ cute, my little otouto had a crush! On a girl that wanted to kill him no less!" Temari started to laugh once more.

"Shut up, Temari," Garaa said. Teamri stopped instantly.

An awkward silence...

"Well, since you don't want to talk...I guess I'll get ready for bed. I don't know what you see in that big forehead, though." Temari got up to leave Garaa in his drowning waves of thoughts.

Garaa thought for a while.

He pictured the pink haired genin in his mind.

Thejade eyes, which unlike his, shared happiness within them. Notthe murderous feeling of being alone.

The lips, which was red and healthy, unlike the girls at Sand Country; which lips were as dry as the place itself.

Then her forehead...

"Her forehead isn't **_that _**big." Garaa remarked. Then, he heard Temari's footsteps stop and Garaa suddenly regretted what he said.

Oh crap.

Temari grinned and sat back down with Garaa. "Is it, now?"

"You're pushing your luck, Temari." Garaa said, but his sister wouldn't listen of him.

"Her clothes are a little out dated, though. Maybe I should pick out her clothes," Temari said, she side glanced at Garaa.

Garaa's mind was suddenly filly in rememberance of Temari's closet. The clothes that barely stayed on her shoulder, the short skirt that it you gave a slight tug the would surely unravel. The high heeled shoes...

Even her nightwear consisted of loose shorts, and a tank top.

"You'll destroy her innocence," Garaa said.

Temari stared at Garaa and then started to laugh hysierically.

"Oh my God! You're acting like I'm a _**slut**_!"

More laughter.

Garaa just turned the other way and grumbled.

Temari ruffled Garaa's hair before getting up.

"Don't worry, I won't touch her closet at all," Temari said.

Garaa exhaled.

"Why are you so worried of what she wears, anyways?" Temari winked.

Garaa was taken back at this questioned.

Why?

"She would be like you." Garaa answered.

Temari shrugged and before walking away said, "I suppose the world should only have one of me. By the way Garaa, some girls sleep nude so I'm at**_ least_** better than them."

Garaa shuddered at the thought.

A whirlpool of thoughts made back to Garaa's head, the suffocating thoughts.

Of her.

Maybe he did like her, but she**_ did_** try to harm him.

So she could save Uchiha Sasuke.

Garaa recapped on her battle with the blondie. Her face, her short, pink hair wavering in the wind caused by the chakara in the room.

And when she was thinking, for a split second, for that fragment of time...

...Her eyes were like his.

Green, alone, crying.

But then she stared at her opponent and her eyes changed.

Green, determined, happy.

Garaa's eyes widened and the was no longer drowning in the thoughts that had plagued him. Breathing fresh air of realization, he made himself teleport to Temari's room.

Of course, Temari pratically woke up all of Sand Country with her screams when she saw sand suddenly explode in her room.

Garaa, of course, hushed her.

"Garaa! What is it?" Temari breathed.

Garaa stared. "I know why I don't want you to choose her clothes."

Temari, still unsure of why this was irrelvent, nodded for Garaa to continue.

Garaa breathed.

"It's because shewouldn't be herself."

* * *

**GaaSaku is one of my fav. pairings :D**

**I tried to make my writing sound a little but more intellegent in this...but it didn't seem like it was any different...**

**Sorry, MZ. JELLYBEAN, I just wanted to get this up asap.**


End file.
